New River
by sekhmet55555
Summary: The Doctor goes back to the Library to say goodbye to River one last time and ends up finding a very strange girl passed out. Who is this girl and what will happen when The Doctor finds out?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Doctor Who or any of its brain children. the clocest it comes to a OC is The new version of River is mine. I dont want the responsibility of owning anything else.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked through the library for the last time. Out of the 24 hours that you could walk the halls for the last time there was only 20 min left. Earlier today someone else was there too. Someone he cared about greatly. She sacrificed herself for him. Professor River Song Archeology. His River, His Melody, His wife, but now she is gone and he is stuck being alone again.<p>

The Doctor walked out onto the balcony where River's blue book sat on the railing. It looked out of place even in the library. He picked it up putting it into his pocket for later and started walking back to the TARDIS, but he stopped when he thought he heard something from behind the set of shelves. He walked to the other side and there was a young girl looking to be about 18 with long brown hair that went to about her waist, she was deathly pale and Naked, the Doctor observed,but most importantly she is still in the library AND she is passed out. The Doctor took off his jacket covering the young girl in it and scooped her up carrying her back the the TARDIS. 'Why is such a young girl at the library in such condition?' The Doctor wondered, but his questions can wait. They only have 3 min to get back to the TARDIS and to get out of here.

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and set the young girl on the floor near the he flew the TARDIS into deep space as calmly as he can. once the TARDIS stopped wheezing he glanced at the girl then pulled out Rivers book. He sat down in one of the chairs flipping through the book with tears in his eyes lingering over a drawing that River drew of him. Then he looked at the naked girl who was just waking up. The Doctor set the book next to him then walked over to the girl. kneeling next to her he noticed she was not waking up just moving a lot. Then suddenly she woke up, sat up very quickly, and hugged the Doctor tightly all in one swoop. There where tears in her eyes almost as if he had been crying and her death grip on The Doctor was not loosening.

The Doctor rubbed her back trying to get her to let go and slowly The Doctor calmed her down enough to pry her of his shoulder. then she just sat there staring at The Doctor then she looked at the blue book and all her memories came flooding back into her mind. then she looked at the Doctor again who is completely oblivious to who she is. Slowly she opened her mouth as if testing if that was the right switch on the control panel. then all she could say was "doctor?"

Calmly the Doctor reached out his hand and cupped hers securely in his. "yes?"

Smiled slightly reaching her other hand out to brush his cheek. "your back to normal. apparently it was not the end when I thought it was..." then she collapsed passed out as some of the golden regeneration energy escaped her body.

He caught her passed out body watching the golden energy leave her 's when the Doctor put everything together. "RIVER!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor just held the sleeping River close. Not only was she probably suffering from regeneration sickness she had regenerated into a new body from almost nothing. This River being here in his arms with a new body all of this is unexpected and extraordinary. He just clung to her tightly afraid that at any moment he would wake up and she would still be dead and he would still be alone.

Slowly River started to wake up. All she could tell is that someone was squeezing her tightly and not letting go. She didn't know where she was, who was holding her, or how she got there. River squirmed her way out of The Doctors arms and pinned him to the floor with her knee. Then she looked down at the Doctor who just was laying limply under her and she remembered what had happened. Quickly she scrambled off of him and just sat next to him trying to keep covered using his coat. slowly the Doctor sat up and looked at River. she felt guilty for pinning him down and he looked hurt. She pulled her knees up to her chest for the comfort and closed her eyes.

The doctor smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand. "River its okay. I'm not hurt its fine."

Slowly she opened her eyes "Your not angry with me?"

At this point the doctor laughed slightly "I'm never angry with you. You mean everything to me River. And you know what? You are never leaving again. New face no criminal record nothing. Just you and me and our big blue box. Running off to see the universe together. That work? No more of you sitting in jail. No more of us only being together at night. River I'll always forgive you." Then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

River smiled slightly "Thank you sweetie. I would very much like that. Um... Whats your thoughts on my new regeneration?"

The Doctor hugged her close "your beautiful like always. But you also are naked." He said warmly."But I'm not complaining."

River smiled. "I'll go get dressed." Slowly she stood up.

He held one of her hands in both of his holding her there. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm perfectly happy just staying here with you." He said looking up at her begging her not to leave still afraid that this is all just a dream.

She smiled down at him. "But sweetie I need to get dressed. Or is there something wrong with me leaving?"

Slowly he looked away. "You can go get dressed. It's just..." he trails off.

"It's what?" she kneels down in front of him.

"For some reason I'm afraid that this is just a dream and that I'm going to wake up and you will still be dead and I'll be all alone" he said face turned away from River.

"doctor" river turned his face to hers. "Am I really that unbelievable?" she leaned in closely. "I can just leave if you want."

"NO! I... I mean please don't go" he looked scared.

"I'm not going to leave." She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I won't leave if you don't want me to." River hugged him tightly "I'm not leaving you."

"you promise?" he asked hugging her back.

"Yes. I promise that I won't leave you." River calmly stroked his hair. "But I do need to get dressed."

"Can I at least come with you?" then he noticed how wrong that sounded. "Wait that's not what I meant!" River started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"you. I'm fine with you fallowing me." River slowly stood up offering her hand to The Doctor. "You can fallow me as long as I can fallow you when I want."

He smiled taking her hand and standing up "deal."


	3. Chapter 3

They walked to the wardrobe room together then the Doctor decided to wait in the doorway. "You go ahead and get dressed. I'll wait right here." River kissed the Doctors cheek and wandered off to get dressed.

When she came back she was in jeans, a black tee-shirt, and black high-tops. "Do you think this works?" she asked walking towards the Doctor.

He smiled. "Its lovely." slowly he took a step into the room coming closer to River.

Then she collapsed the regeneration sickness hitting her hard. The Doctor caught her before she hit the ground passed out.

Panicking he carried her to the console room and flew the TARDIS to Amy and Rory's house carrying River the whole time. He opened the doors and walked out closing them behind him. He looked around there where two kids playing outside. Both of them suddenly stopped and looked at The Doctor. Suddenly the young boy started running toward him the young girl fallowing closely behind. The door to the house they had been playing in front of opened and a red headed lady strode out yelling at the two kids who seemed to ignore her and keep running. Slowly the Doctor started walking toward them. The red head started running after the two kids who just ran up to the Doctor ignoring her existence.

"Are you the Doctor?" The young boy asked gasping from the run.

The Doctor paused looking at the red head then back at the little boy. "Are you Amy's son? You look like Rory."

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question." the young girl said as Amy ran up to them.

"John, Sarah what do you think you're doing running off?" John opened his mouth to reply but Amy turned to the Doctor not really paying attention to who it is. "I'm so sorry if they were bothering you. They never listen when I tell them to stay in the yard."

The Doctor shifted his grip on River staring at Amy. "Um... Amy?"

"How do you know my name?" she stared at the Doctor's face then suddenly noticed who it was. "Doctor?"

"Yea. Good job. Maybe I shouldn't have come." he said turning away slowly.

"No I'm sorry for not recognizing you. Please come inside. Have a cup of tea." then she looked at the limp River in the Doctors arms. "Is your friend hurt? Well just bring her inside so she can rest. You can tell me all about it over tea. Rory's at work but should be back in about 2 hours." Amy hurried John, Sarah, and the Doctor, Carrying River, inside the house.

"You can set your friend in my room if you want." John said from around the corner.

"Thank you." The Doctor fallowed John to his room and set River on the bed.

"So you are the Doctor. Who's she? Mum is going to send me to play with Sarah when you two are talking so I won't learn until after if it's important or if you tell me." John stood in the doorway patiently.

"Yes I'm the doctor. You promise not to tell Amy and Rory if I tell you who she is?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for my older sister that I've never met. Mum doesn't know I know. I found pictures of her and someone who looked like you so I'm guessing she's your girlfriend or wife or something. She always looked happy. Mum doesn't want me to hope my sister comes so does not tell me about her. I don't even know her name. I just have a face." John looked sad. "I want to meet my sister and know she's not avoiding us because she hates us."

The Doctor inspected the little boy. "Come here." the Doctor kneeled as John walked over slowly. "Your sister's name is Melody Pond though usually she goes by River Song. She does not hate you. But also she does not know she has a brother. She avoided coming here because of three things. One she's in jail for murdering someone who didn't acutely die and it was not her choice to murder him. So you don't have to worry about her trying to kill anyone. Two she's a time traveler. I'm from a different planet but now my entire race died in a war except me. But we also had a bit of an issue with River. You see when she was conceived when the TARDIS was in flight and now she is part Time Lady. I'm a Time Lord. The TARDIS is my space ship that also travels through time. And Time Lords when their bodies are about to die they change body's. They discard the old body for a new one and they get a new appearance... River had to regenerate 18 hours ago so she is no longer the curly blond. Also I promised to protect River with my life so when Amy and Rory find out I knowingly sent her to her death I'm dead. That's why Amy and Rory can't know who River is now. River is the one sleeping in your bed now."

The little boy smiled and hugged the Doctor. "Your secret is safe with me. Thank you so much for telling me. I'm happy to acutely meet my sister. Just one more question if I may."

The Doctor hugged him back smiling slightly. "Go ahead"

"Are you River's boyfriend?" He let go of the Doctor and just looked at him.

"Kind of. We got married in an alternate reality and never got our vows redone in this reality. I'll make sure to propose again in this reality. That work?" The Doctor patted johns head

"Yes. After the second wedding may I call you my older brother because you would be my brother in law?" John asked hopefully.

The Doctor Smiled. "Yes."

John hugged the Doctor again as Amy walked into the room. Amy smiled. "So I guess you two introduced yourselves to one another."

"Yes mum. I'm going to go play with Sarah now. Is that ok?" John looked up at Amy hopefully.

"Yes. Run along and play." John ran out of the room before Amy finished talking. Amy laughed turning back to the Doctor. "You never change, do you?"

"Nope." The doctor said while standing up brushing off his pants.

Amy hugged him. "It's been so long since you or River visited. You should come by more often."

"I'll keep that in mind. You said something about tea earlier. Dose that option still stand?" The Doctor asked while hugging Amy.

"Of course. Come on into the living room. Then we can catch up." Amy smiled.

"Okay. To the living room." The two of them walked out of the room the Doctor glancing back at River sleeping peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor sat down on the couch as Amy walked into the living room with two cups of tea. "Here's your tea. Be careful it's hot." Amy handed him his tea.

"Thanks Amy." He took his tea sipping it slowly. "So how have you been?"

"Good." Amy sat down across from the Doctor. "And you? How have you been?"

"I've been... Good." He took another sip of tea.

"And River?" She took another sip of tea.

"River's... Okay." He bit his lip slightly.

"You seem uncertain about that." She slowly leaned forward. "How is River?"

"River is asleep. She was fine the last time I saw her." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Okay." Amy looked at the Doctor then up at River who is leaning on the doorway. "Seams your friend woke up."

The Doctor stood up quickly. "Um..." The Doctor looked at River.

"I was just going to let you two know I'm going for a walk. Though you would like to know." River slowly walked out of the house passing Rory on his way inside. "Bye Rory"

Rory walked into the living room. "Amy who was that leaving?"

"Please just give me a moment." The Doctor said scooting past Rory. "I need to go get her."

The Doctor ran after River while Rory walked over to Amy. "Was that the Doctor?"

"I think so but he sure was acting odd. Even for him." Amy said standing up to let Rory sit down.

As Rory sat down the Doctor, John, and Sarah entered. The Doctor guiding River with his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry about that. We don't want her to run off." The Doctor sat back down River next to him her head resting on his arm. John and Sarah sat down on the floor in front of them.

Rory looked at River comfortably laying her head on the Doctors arm not knowing it's River. "Doctor who's your lady friend?"

River raised her head staring at Rory. "But I'm you're..." she was cut off by the Doctor covering her mouth. She bit his hand and he yelled pulling his hand away looking at where she bit him. "But I'm River."

John stood up Sarah completely confused as to what's going on. "Mum, Dad, Why did no one tell me about me having a sister? I found a photo album and then the Doctor showed up and told me all about her because I asked. No one told me anything about her before that." River reached out and hugged John who fell onto her lap.

"Doctor you went behind out back telling him things he does not know about? You bring a stranger into our house expect our help and go behind our back telling out son about things that he doesn't need to know about? And you act far to close with your new lady friend. You probably got River killed or something!" Amy was standing looming over the Doctor, John, Sarah, and River.

The Doctor looked hurt at being accused of killing River. "It's my fault." River said from her corner of the couch. She stood up handing John to the Doctor. "I'm the reason we are here. It's because I got hurt. Next time we will just find some other place. If you are going to yell at the Doctor then, mum, dad, I won't visit anymore. Does that make it better? Knowing that the person you just accused the Doctor of murdering is standing in your living room. I had to regenerate. And now I'm fighting with my parents? Next time I'll just stay dead! I killed myself to save the Doctors previous regeneration. And yes this Doctor knew where I was going but if I decide I'm going someplace I'm going to go. The Doctor couldn't have stopped me. Now you can ether apologize or I can leave and never return. Your choice."

Amy and Rory just stood there speechless staring at River. John hugged the Doctor and Sarah hugged the Doctors leg. Slowly the Doctor reached his hand out to Rivers and held her hand. River just squeezed his hand and continued starring at her parents. Slowly Amy sank to the ground crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Rivers scowl softened watching Amy cry. "I want to know one more thing. Why was my younger brother kept in the dark about my existence? Did you think he would hate me or something?"

"No it's..." Rory stumbled through the thought. "Stupid. We should have told him about you. I'm sorry."

River nodded and sat back down lying down on the couch setting her head in the Doctors lap slowly falling asleep.

The Doctor stroked Rivers hair as she slept watching Amy and Rory. 'So this is a "Happy" family? I'd hate to see an angry family.' the Doctor thought to himself still hugging John.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy stood up looking at River. "Doctor please tell us why she regenerated, And how."

The Doctor swallowed slightly and looked at Amy. "I'm sorry." he looked down at River brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. "The first time I met River was at this library. It was during my last regeneration. The library was the largest in the universe. The size of a planet. Me and my companion at the time ended up there and we started to investigate why no one was there... Then we came across some people in space suits. One of them took off her helmet commenting about something like a breather. It was River. It turned out the library was infested with these tinny flesh eating things a bit like fish called vastanarvada..." he trailed off trying to hold back the tears as the memories came flooding back to him.

"so she was eaten?" John asked handing the Doctor a tissue.

"No. In the end the library was going to self destruct but I was going to scarifies myself and download all the information into my brain. It would kill me but River knocked my younger self out and sacrificed herself for me. She died so that I would live. Earlier I went back to the library to say goodbye one last time and I found River regenerated on the floor. No I don't know how she regenerated and yes I knew where she was going when she went to the library."

The Doctor closed his eyes expecting to be punched, But John stood up standing in front of the Doctor. "you did your best to protect her. everyone has their time to go." he smiled slightly at the Doctor and held his hand comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry. Part of me thinks it's my fault. I blame myself for it." the Doctor mumbled into his hands.

Amy looked at the Doctor sadly. "it was her choice. It's not like I really have any say in the matter." the Doctor lifted his head. "but I do have one request. Please get River back to bed." Amy smiles slightly as he stood up carrying River back to john's room. Amy turned to John and Sarah "dinner is at it's usual time. We will have the doctor with us and if River is awake she will join us also. Sarah you can stay for dinner if you want but until then the two of you go run and play outside." Amy smiled as Sarah and John ran outside.

"you look tiered" Rory sat looking up at Amy. "you shouldn't work yourself so hard. Come sit down." he scooted over giving Amy space to sit down next to him.

She sat down and laid her head on his shoulder. "thank you. Do you think we should get take out or actually make something?"

Rory leaned over and kissed the top of Amy's head. "I'll order the take out. You get some rest."

Amy smiled as Rory moved into the kitchen to call the pizza place. She saw the Doctor walking out of the hall toward the door guessing he just needed a walk to clear his head. Slowly Amy stood up and walked upstairs into John's room. She looked at River sleeping so peacefully on the bed and couldn't help but to smile slightly. Slowly she walked over to the side of the bed and stroked River's cheek. River felt a bit warm but Amy passed it off as the fact that River is under 3 blankets. Slowly Amy walked over to the window opining the curtains to look out. The Doctor was approaching the TARDIS looking sad. He was obviously upset. "I wonder..." Amy trailed off still watching where the Doctor just disappeared inside the TARDIS.

"you wonder what?" Amy spun around quickly to see Rory leaning on the doorframe.

"what the Doctor is doing. He just walked into the TARDIS." Rory walked over to Amy.

"he's probably just getting something for River. Now come on and get some rest." Rory plucked Amy off the floor and into his arms carrying her to their room. Slowly he set her on the bed. "get some rest. You wouldn't want to overwork yourself." he kissed Amy and walked out of the room turning off the lights and closing the door on his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

River sat up on her bed. Her last memory was the young version of the Doctor looking sad. She looked around feeling something trickle down her cheek. She brushed the tear off as she stood up walking over to the window. She looked outside and smiled slightly watching the little kids playing outside. Suddenly she heard something outside her room and quickly slipped into the closet watching out a small crack.

"it's been 5 days and she is yet to have woken up." said the female voice from outside the room.

"I really think he's just under a lot of stress right now." River heard a male voice say. "I'm sure he will make sure she is fine soon."

"he better." said the girls voice as it faded down the hall.

River poked her head out of the closet as the happy laughter of the kids came floating up to her window. Slowly she walked towards the window again lost in thought.

"everyone was getting really worried about you." River spun around at the Sound of the Doctor's voice loosing her balance stumbling forward only for the Doctor to catch her. "take it slow. Everyone was worried and no one more then me. You need to be careful for a couple of days." he looked down at River. "please. Promise me you will take it slow."

River nodded and hugged the Doctor. "I'll take it slow as long as you stay with me."

He smiled at her request. "always. I'll always stay with you." he smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"thank you. What happened. My last memory was me downloading the library into my brain. Everything is a blur since then." she leaned against the Doctor.

"well we are at Amy and Rory's house. They have a son now named John. They do know who you are and you regenerated. No I don't know how you did." he rubbed her back quite happy to just stand there holding River close.

"so I have a younger brother we are at my parents house and I regenerated so you came and found me?" she was fading fast but still clung to the Doctor wanting to know that this was not a dream.

"yes. Are you getting tiered. You can always crawl back into bed." he pulled away from River slightly to look into her new piercing green eyes framed perfectly by her dark brown hair.

"just a little. Would you lie down with me for at least a little?" she looked up at the Doctor hopefully.

"yes. Come on let's get you back into bed." he picked up River carrying her over to the bed. Gently he laid her on the bed and removed his shoes then lied down next to her.

River curled up next to him resting her head on his arm smiling. "how is your day?" She asked yawning.

"it's been better than the last week and a half." he protectively rapped his arms around her body.

"what happened today to make today better than any other day?" she was exhausted almost asleep as the Doctor answered her question.

"I have you." he smiled pressing a kiss into the top of her head.

Amy poked her head inside to see the Doctor and River in bed together. "am I disturbing something?" Amy asked the Doctor just barley above a whisper.

"she just fell asleep. I'll be up and moving again in a little bit if that's ok." The Doctor turned his head looking at Amy.

"Take all the time you want. You just have to join us for dinner." she smiled warmly at the two of them. "so she woke up?"

"just briefly. She was all but dead on her feet so I convinced her to lie back down in bed but she wanted me to lie down next to her even if it's only for a little bit. She fell back asleep but we now know she will wake up so now we can start thinking about making her tea or food."

"you just stay there with her. I'll bring something up in a bit." Amy smiled as she backed out of the room.

The doctor went back to stroking River's brown hair. "I will never leave you again." he whispered as closed his eyes relaxing with River being so close.

The Doctor opened his eyes as the door slowly opened and John poked his head in. "I'm so sorry. Sarah just went home and I wanted to come see how she is." John whispered while pulling his head back out of the room.

"John?" the Doctor smiled understanding John's nervousness. "come over here." he lifted a hand beaconing John to come over.

Slowly he walked over. "is she ok?" John asked looking at River sleeping peacefully.

"yes. I need to ask a favor of you. I need to go help Amy with dinner and I was wondering if you would take my place for a little. Think of it as a bonding time between the two of you, but call me if she starts to wake up or something bad starts to happen. Ok?" John nodded as the doctor sat up lying River on the bed. He smiled brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face as John curled up next to River. "thank you." the Doctor smiles warmly at John and walked out of the room to almost collide with Rory. "I'm so sorry."

"it's fine. I'm going to take a shower then come down for dinner" Rory smiled at the Doctor as he headed towards his room.

Once Rory was in his room the Doctor headed towards the kitchen. "anything I can do to help?"

"can you call John inside?" Amy looked at the Doctor as she put a bowl of soup in the microwave.

"he's with River. Sarah went home." the Doctor leaned against the counter. "anything else I can do?"

"not that I can think of." Amy smiled at him as she sat the table.

"Amy I need your opinion on something." the doctor looked down obviously nervous. "do you think I should ask River to marry me again?"

"aren't you two already married?" Amy looked at the doctor confused. "I'm not saying you shouldn't get remarried I'm just checking."

He stared at his toes. "well yes we are married but... It was in a alternate universe out of panic and a need for her to trust me at the time. I'm not saying I didn't love her then. But if it is possible I love her more now then I did back then..." the words stumbled out of his mouth unstopped.

He clamped his hands over his mouth at Amy started to laugh. "yes. I think she would enjoy that. But you usually ask the dad for the hand in marriage not the mum." she chuckled and went back setting the table. "go check on River. Depending on how she feels I'd like it if she joins us for at least one meal tomorrow."

The doctor nodded hurrying down the hall to John's room.

THe doctor poked his head in as John crawled out of bed. "I'm going the the bathroom then going to help mum with dinner if it's ok with you." John looked at the doctor.

"go on. I'll stay with River." the doctor crossed over to the side of River's bed as John hurried out of the room. Slowly he sat down on the side of the bed. "so I just asked your mum a very odd question. I felt like I asked the wrong person the question. Amy wants you to come eat with us when you feel you have the strength. I'd rather just stay here and skip eating but she is very persuasive into getting her way." he explained to the asleep River next to him. Slowly he bent down and kissed her forehead. "please wake up soon. Wake up to stay awake. I'm starting to think that I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself again or at least I'm talking to you while your asleep." he closed his eyes feeling alone.

River woke up when the Doctor sat down just listening. At this point she decided to prove she was awake. Slowly she reached out sliding her fingers around the Doctor's hand. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it not regerstering the fact River is awake. Slowly a smile played across River's lips as she rolled onto her side looking up at him. "you're just discovering that you are crazy?"

He quickly stood up and kneeled next to the bed. "your awake!"

She laughed at his quick movement. "isn't that obvious? You know you didn't have to move." she set her hand on his cheek rubbing it slightly with her thumb.

He leaned into her caress setting his hand over hers. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"you could never disturb me. Not in any way that would really cause problems to me resting. That is what you where trying to keep me doing I'm guessing." she smiled at him sending a flutter through his harts.

Slowly he pulled her hand off his cheek holding it in both of his. "how are you feeling? If you are feeling up to it you can join us for dinner."

slowly he helped her into a sitting position letting her lean on him for support. "I feel ok. I'll join you for dinner if I can take a bath afterwards."

She looked up at him. Her eyes containing that look he could never say no to. "you can take a bath after dinner if someone is aloud to help you if needed and you will ask for help if you need it. Agreed?" he was thinking Amy help bath her figuring Amy would gladly help. He smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

She nodded her agreement leaning in slightly closer. "but on one condition."

He let his hand trail down her cheek. "and what would that be?"

She smiled while rapping her arms around his neck. "I think you can guess"

"true" and with that he leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips as though they had all the time in the world. They only broke apart when nether of them could ignore the need for air any longer. They sat together taking calm deep breaths of air.

"did you mention something about food? I'm famished." River looked up at the Doctor then both of them burst out laughing.

"dinner should be ready soon if you want to go sit at the table tell dinner is ready." he said laughing.

"ok I'll go sit at the table." both of them stood up River leaning on the Doctor for support.

"would you prefer for me to carry you?" he asked wanting to help River in any way he could.

"no. I'm fine. I'm just going to use you as support as long as you don't mind." she knew she was weak from lack of movement and food.

"no I don't mind. I just want to help you." he placed his arm around her waist to steady her. Slowly they made there way to the dining room and River sat at one seat while the doctor kissed her cheek then hurried to help Amy with the food.

Rory walked into the dining room to place a bowl of soup on the table nearly dropping it when he saw River sitting at the table. "feeling better?" he asked setting the soup down then sitting across the table from River.

"much. Thank you." a smile played on River's lips as Amy, John, and the Doctor walked in carrying the rest of the food. John sat between Rory and River while the Doctor took River's other side and Amy took the last seat.

The food was good the conversation uneventful and it ended with John going to bed in his room. "may I go take a bath?" River mumbled from next to the Doctor leaning on him slightly.

"sure. I'm headed to bed soon so I suggest you use the hall bath room." Rory smiled at River as she got up to go take a bath.

The rest of the earning seamed uneventful. Rory went to bed Amy following after a little. The Doctor was in the kitchen washing the dishes when he heard a crash from the hall bathroom. The Doctor ran to the bathroom and just opened the door running in to see River on the floor naked with a bunch of stuff from the counter scattered over the floor.

He quickly knelt next to her pulling her into her arms not worrying about the fact that she was unclothed. "River are you ok?"

he held her close not letting go. "sweetie I'm fine. I just slipped on the wet floor."

"are you sure you are ok?" he sat there on the floor clinging to River afraid that he would loose her again and loosing her twice would be to much to deal with.

She smiled slightly understanding his worry. "I'm sure I'm fine. I might have twisted my ankle though. Could you please let me put my nightgown on. Then you can carry me to wherever I'm supposed to sleep if you want to." he nodded loosening his grip letting her stand up. She kissed his forehead then grabbed her cloths and got dressed as the Doctor picked up the things that fell off the counter. When he turned around to check on her she was wearing a oversized shirt over whatever she had under it. "I'm ready when you are."

he stood up and kissed River's forehead before scooping her into his arms. "do you want to sleep on the couch and I take the spare bed or do you want the bed and I take the couch?"

She laughed as he carried her out of the bathroom. "how about we share the bed?"

He smiled figuring she would come up with a compromise. "ok. But you have to promises to rest."

"yes sir." he looked down at her to scold her for calling him sir but saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes and just smiled.

"we can have fun once we leave your parents house. Until then I'd rather keep on the good side of the roman." he leaned down and kissed her quickly promising more sweet kisses once she was better and both of them where back on the TARDIS and running off on adventures.

The Doctor walked into the guest room setting River on one side of the bed. Then he walked to the other side removed his shoes, jacket, bow-tie, and suspenders then crawled in next to River.

River turned toward him and curled up resting her head on his chest falling asleep to the sound of his harts. "good night sweetie."

"good night River." he smiled at River as he slowly dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor woke up early to find that River was not next to him. The spot next to him were River was sleeping was cold showing she had been gone for at least a hour. quickly he got up throwing on his shoes and jacket on his way out the door leaving his bow-tie behind in the room. He found River sitting in the living room hugging her knees. She looked like she had been crying. He quickly walked over sitting next to her putting and arm comfortingly around her shoulders pulling her close. "are you ok? what's wrong?"

Slowly a tear snaked down her cheek. He reached out with hid other arm brushing it away. "it was just a bad dream." she slowly loosened her grip on her legs and crawled over to the doctor feeling better with him there. She always had bad dreams but this was the worst. She had regenerated and the Doctor didn't love her new regeneration.

He pulled her into his lap hugging her. "do you want to talk about it? I'll listen."

she shook her head no and just sat there hugging the Doctor tightly. "just please don't leave me." she looked like she was about to start crying again.

"River how can I leave you? I love you with both my harts. I don't care what regeneration you are on I will always love you. I can never leave you." he pulled her tighter into a hug. "I'll never ever leave you." he whispered it quietly into her hair. He pressed kisses onto her neck and cheek. She hugged him tightly tears streaming down her cheeks. "don't cry River. Please don't cry." Slowly she stopped crying and he looked at her. "better?"

he brushed her tears away as she nodded. "thank you."

He smiled shyly as he reached in his pocket. "really it's ok. As long as you are ok I'm happy." slowly he withdrew his hand with a little velvet box inside it. "River, I promise I will never leave you. Not even time can pull us apart again. That is if you will have me."

River looked into his eyes seeing the sincerity. "Doctor, I will always accept you into my life."

"no. You don't understand how much I mean by this. River you are the only one who I've fully trusted. I know I've already done this once but considering the situation under which it happened I feel I should again." River looked very confused and slightly worried. Slowly the Doctor put his hands between them opining the box containing a silver ring inlayed with a blue and green stone reminiscent of a lake. "Professor River Song, Melody Pond, my psychopath. Will you marry me again?"

She looked at the stone in aww then looked at the Doctor just taking it all in. "yes. Yes of corse. I'll marry you as meany times as you ask." fumbling the Doctor slipped the ring onto her finger as she through her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He slipped his arms around we waist hugging her as tightly as he dared. Slowly River leaned back looking into the Doctor's eyes. "thank you. Thank you so much." slowly she leaned forward kissing him passionately.

He matched her passion until they broke apart for air. "why are you thanking me now?"

She smiled. "you somehow always chase my bad dreams away." she closed her eyes leaning forward resting her forehead on the Doctor's.

"I try my best." both of them smiled at that sitting foreheads together until they heard Rory walking down the hall.

River slid off the Doctors lap and curled up next to him. The doctor rapped a arm around River's shoulders as Rory walked into the room. "aren't you two supposed to be asleep?"

He smiled at the two love birds as they looked at each other then back at him confused. "we are early birds. Is that a problem?" River asked looking at him.

"not at all. I'm just saying with you having been sick, River, I thought The Doctor would be complaining that you are up and moving at this hour. Warning its Monday so John will be at to school tell 3:30 but will be getting home closer to 4. I don't know Amy's plans for the day so your company for most of the day will be Amy and yourselves. Just thought I'd give you a heads up." they both smiled at Rory as he walked out of the room.

"before you ask yes I did come out here originally to drag you back to bed but when I saw you crying I didn't care. I just wanted to help you feel better." the Doctor said pulling River close.

"I figured so much. Let's just lie down here for now. Maybe later we can move back to the spare bed." River looked at the Doctor as he lied down and patted the spot next to him for her to lie on. Slowly she lied down on her side facing the Doctor who just rapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

They just lied there not moving until John came out grumbling. Nether of them wanted to loose the closeness but they had to before John found them like this. Slowly River sat up the Doctor fallowing suit afterwards. He put his arm around River who gladly just flopped against his chest happily listening to his double hart beat. They leisurely watched the morning go by from there spot on the couch. John hurrying out the door to catch his bus then Amy coming out to make breakfast. Amy stood there humming a song as she cooked breakfast. River stood up walking back to the spare room to get dressed in some of Amy's clothes and get ready for the day. The Doctor thought about fallowing River but decided to continue to sit there. Slowly thoughts started to flip through his mind. 'I'm really the luckiest guy around. I have River Song as my wife and I have a TARDIS. on top of everything else he had a family. Even if it was not a blood bond he still had a family who cared about him. And no one cared about him more than river. She would go to the eld of the universe somehow survive and then come back to him.' quietly he stood up and went back to the guest room in search of new cloths. River was standing near the window when he walked in. She looked up and smiled. "honey I'm home" he walked closer to her admiring the outfit.

"and what kind of time do you call this?" she almost ran to the Doctor hugging him.

He opened his arms inviting her in en imposing her with his arms. He smiled nuzzling her cheek. "2 days."

"what is in two days?" she looked up at him her green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"2 days until we go back to the TARDIS." he smiled at her as she started jumping around happily.

"thank you! What can I do to thank you for this?" she stopes jumping just looking up at the Doctor.

"just be you." he smiled pulling her close. "or maybe there might be something once we are back on the TARDIS."

She nodded and stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." she whispered them so that he almost didn't hear them.

"I love you too." he leaned down kissing her forehead. "we should get ready for breakfast." reluctantly he let go of River and grabbed a change of cloths. He decided to randomly change into something different. He slipped into the bathroom to clean up for the day. He quickly shaved and took a cold shower. Once he was dried off he got dressed in blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt. He stepped out and looked at River who put on a little make up. The blue leggings and blue low cut tee-shirt where the same color as his shirt and her blue jean skirt just looked splendid with the rest of her outfit. She wore green eyeshadow that brought out her eyes wonderfully. It took two steps that brought him over to her. "you look amazing."

She smiled. "you do too. Now time for breakfast." she guided him out to the kitchen and to the table where they sat next to each other as Amy came out carrying a plate of toast and a pan of eggs. They all sat down together laughing. A perfect start to the day.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day before they left headed back into the stars. River sat there in the cafe near her parents house. The doctor had been dragged of by Rory in search of a suit or something like that. She just needed to get out of the house. Suddenly a man in a brown suit ran into the cafe. The tenth Doctor looked around as River stared at him her mouth open. Quickly he walked over and sat down kissing her cheek. "sorry. I don't know you but I'm on the run. Pretend your my girlfriend."

she nodded closing her mouth as some cops walked into the cafe Looking around. quickly she stood up walking to the opiset side of the table from the tenth Doctor. "You cheated on me! again! How could you?" she looked genuinely pissed. He flinched afraid she was really angry at him. "John you promised me you wouldn't! I trusted you!" she stormed out of the cafe ten fallowing her.

"please. Stop." she slowed down allowing ten catch up. "why did you call me John? You don't even know who I am."

She stopped and turned toward him. "Doctor there are lots of things that you don't understand and some of them you just will have to wait to see."

He looked at her shocked. "you know who I am?"

"yes I know who you are." river turned and started walking again passing a small shopping center trying to loose ten before going back to Amy's house.

The Doctor grabbed her arm making her stop. "how do you know me? And why don't I know you?"

She tried to yank away but couldn't due to the tight grip on her arm. "spoilers." again she tried to pull away. Then everything went wrong. she slipped falling against a window as Rory walked out of a shop the eleventh Doctor right behind him. Rory ran over to defend River fully convinced ten pushed her as eleven quickly ran over kneeling next to River. "sweetie I'm fine"

she tried to brush off eleven but he was not moving. "River you just fell against a wall. You expect me to believe you are perfectly fine?" he looked up at Rory and ten. "oh. Hi Doctor. Defiantly not what I was expecting. Rory he didn't push River. He would never push anyone on purpose." eleven stood up scooping River into his arms. "come along Doctor. Back to the house." He started walking back to Amy and Rory's house ten and Rory following River curled up in his arms.

Ten ran to catch up with eleven. "you know who I am also. Your friend called me by my name before I even introduced myself."

"well doctor there are lots of things that can contribute to what happens. So how did you run into River?" eleven carefully readjusted his arms around River who quit trying to get down.

"well I was sort of on the run from some cops so I ducked into a cafe and looked around. She was staring at me so I walked over kissed her cheek and asked her to pretend to be my girlfriend." eleven snickered but kept walking. "she stood up starting to yell at me about cheating on her and stormed out of the cafe me fallowing her because she called me John while she was yelling at me. Once we got outside however she called me the Doctor ending up confusing me. Thats when she slipped and hit her head. How did you meat River? That is her name right?" ten looked at eleven interested.

"yes her name is River and as to how I met her... That's a spoiler." River smiled when Rory ran ahead to open the door to the house.

"ok sir then what is your name?" ten was wondering why both of them used the word spoilers when they didn't seam to want to tell him anything.

"I'm John smith." eleven walked inside the house headed for the living room.

"so is River your girlfriend of something?" ten looked around eleven sitting on the couch setting River next to him rechecking her wound.

"River is my wife in a wibbly wobbly tim..." he stopped when River elbowed him in the stomach. "ow! River what was that for?"

"I felt like it. I had a itch and I needed to satisfy it." she smiled in her flirty way as eleven rubbed his stomach.

"dr. Song you are A bad bad girl." eleven looked at ten who was just staring at River.

"she's Doctor River Song?" he stuttered just looking at River who closed her eyes.

"um. Yes." eleven pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her knowing where her mind had been seance she met ten.

"but she... How can she? I mean..." ten looked at River sitting there looking so helpless in eleven's arms.

"long story short. I didn't die." River stood up and walked out of the Room headed for her bedroom to just go hide. Eleven watched her leave sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would leave. Really you have to believe me mr. Smith. Please." ten said looking at eleven.

"stop calling my mr. Smith. Normally I would be delighted to meet a younger me but when it hurts River so much it just dose not make me as happy." eleven looked back at Ten. "Donna just left right? Sorry about all of that."

Ten looked at eleven completely confused. "you meen you are a older me?" Eleven nodded. "and you are married to River song?" he nodded again. "ok. That explains a lot. That guy that was with you. Who is he?"

"spoilers. You will learn about him with time." eleven smiled at the look of aboyence on tens face.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you where keeping stuff from me." ten looked annoyed but stood up. "I'll leave you here to take care of River. But one question. Can I trust River."

Eleven smiled and stood up also shaking hands with ten. "you can trust her if you like. But where's the fun in that?" both laughed as ten walked out of the house and towared his TARDIS.

Eleven hurried to Rivers room all but running. He stopped at the door and knocked. "Rory go away. My head is fine."

he heard the sobs in her voice and it broke his harts for river to be in so much pain. "I'd leave if I where Rory. Can I come in?" he set his hand on the door nob as the door opened reveling River. She looked like she had been crying. Quickly the Doctor rapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." he stroked her hair as she hugged him back crying into his shoulder.

"it's just when I looked at him it reminded me of when I was slowly loosing you. You where younger every time I met you and then what you must have gone through as I slowly knew you less and less. I can't live with that again. I can't stand to let you live with that again." slowly she stopped crying and both of them broke apart from one another. Slowly they walked over to the bed and he sat on the edge while River sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"let's go home." the offer shocked River into sitting up.

"but I thought we where going back tomorrow. And I guessed that me hitting my head would put back our leaving for a little. Not that I'm objecting. I fully approve of the offer it's just not what I expected you to say." she looked at him mouth slightly open.

He couldn't help but smile really wanting to snogg her then and there but kept that to himself. "well I'm starting to think that you would really enjoy going back home and I can always keep a eye on you there."

"ok. Let's go home after dinner. Then we can at least say bye to everyone." she smiled as the doctor nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry its been so long. i finished writing this chapter on the bus to a archery turniment. i thank everyone for their kind reveiws. im still a bit new at this and ill try to keep the chapters comming out. but it will have to wait tell febuary ends. febuary is very buisy for me.

* * *

><p>After dinner the Doctor and River walked back to the TARDIS. When they opened the door the Doctor ran inside as River fallowed a little slower. "you know someday you are going to get hurt by all your running." River smiled as the Doctor stuck his tong out at her. "now keep your tong in your mouth or someone might try to steel it." quickly he pulled his tong back into his mouth as River fully laughed. "but the best thieves don't need to steel it you know. They have it handed to them willingly." she drew closer with every word.<br>looking down at River the Doctor swallowed. "and how do you expect someone to convince me to hand my tong over to them freely?" she smiled in a very sexy way he had to admit.  
>"there are lots of ways. You just don't know them." he raised his eyebrows in a challenge. For a instant she was tempted to let her feelings and desire to overcome her.<br>"you choose where to go first." the Doctor smiled at her.  
>She smiled up at him torn. "well we could go to a movie. Or I heard of this planet where the northern lights there are supposedly wonderful. Or we could just go to bed. I'll let you choose."<br>He looked at her. "I'd rather if we stayed inside. "How about we go to bed and tomorrow we have a movie day inside then if you are up to it tomorrow evening we can have a picnic dinner under the northern lights." he smiled as she nodded and scooped her up carrying her toward his Room. When he walked through the door he looked at River and then around the room again. "also we will ether redo this room or make a new room for us. Something that is a bit more us." she purred her approval as he set her on the bed and both of them changed into PJ's. Both of them crawled into bed just marveling at how much the warmth between them had grown seance the last time they slept like this. Gently he rested his arm across her side snuggling closer to River. "tomorrow we might want to find you some new cloths." the doctor murmured. "something a bit more you in this regeneration. We might also want to try figuring out more about your new regeneration. Figure out the new you."  
>"okay. Are you thinking like going shopping or finding stuff in the wardrobe room."<br>"whichever you prefer."river laid there listening to the Doctor's breathing as he fell asleep. She rolled over onto her side staring at the wall. Slowly she sat up trying not to disturb the Doctor's sleep as she slipped out of the room just meandering. She walked into the library and looked around. Slowly she walked to the edge of the pool. Slowly she sat down dangling her feet into the water watching the lights dance along the surface of the water completely lost in thought.  
>She didn't notice when the Doctor sat next to her until he put a arm around her shoulders pulling her into his chest. "A penny for your thoughts?"<br>She smiled caught completely off guard. "just thinking"  
>"about?" he had that light in his eyes. The light of curiosity. The same he had when he was saving a planet form a unknown threat.<br>"stuff. Life. What life will be like now that he ave all the time together. The fact you just accepted me without questions. No trying to learn about the new me just a automatic acceptance." she stops when she saw the look of humor in his eyes.  
>"River I love you. Nothing can change that. Just because your appearance has changed doesn't mean anything. You would accept me if I regenerated right?" River nodded. "so why shouldn't I accept you? Your my wife I would think of giving you up." he smiled a sweet little smile planting a kiss on the top of her head.<br>"I don't know what to do. It's nothing mention toward you but I've always had a constant in my life. Something that I always knew was there. at first there where the silence and then Amy and Rory. Most recent was Storm-cage. I'm scared and confused. I feel safe with you but I'm just not sure what you expect from me. Am I supposed to be the housewife or more along the lines of a lover or am I supposed to be a companion?" she stopped tears forming in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.  
>"River I wouldn't want you to try and be anything for me. Just be you. You are who matters. You are NEVER just my companion. You are River Song. The chiles who escaped the silence and ran all the way to New York from Florida. You are a child of the TARDIS and you seceded in creating a paradox just to try and save me. River there have only been 2 things I could be sure of in this regeneration. That I had the TARDIS and that there was you. That I could find you if I needed. River you have been my constant for this regeneration. It would be my joy to be yours if you want. I'll do anything to protect you and I don't plan on loosing you ever again. I wouldn't be able to survive loosing you again." he whispered the last line hiding his face in her shoulder holding her close. "I'm never loosing you again."<p>

* * *

><p>please review. i do respond to them as soon as i can and they make me smile.<p>

love to all and may you have a good day


	10. Chapter 10

AN-So we are just trying to git a feel for the new version of River. If anyone has any ideas on positions to put them in to learn more about her new personality I would love to hear them. If i don't use them it does not mean I don't like your idea it just means I don't know how to pull it off or I feel the sanario is over used(like daliks).

* * *

><p>The next Morning River dressed in black jeans and a button down top that the top buttons where left open. She didn't notice the Doctor until he walked up behind her hugging her from behind. "So are we going to see the northern lights or what?"<p>

She turned planting a kiss on his cheek before starting toward the console room. "You get ready. I'll find us breakfast. Then we can go." she flew them to Cardiff to stop by a cafe. She stepped outside and walked toward the large black monument. She was stepping up and the next thing she knew she was falling. She saw a waterfall to one side and a cave and rocks on the other. Then she glanced down and saw what looked a bit like the control room. Then she noticed the platform she was falling straight towards. Then she felt the tug on her shirt slowing her fall and the sound of powerful wings trying to keep them both from crashing into the ground. About a foot above the ground the grip was released and she fell hitting her head on the ground. She turned over to see a winged dinosaur landing in his cave. Then she noticed all the people around her all with guns. Quickly she stood up looking around gathering the most she could.

"Who the hell are you?" she heard it coming from the stringy man in the corner.

"That's what I'd like to know" the American accent sent shivers down her spine. She spun to look at the man who had spoken. He was the one coming out of his office in the gray coat. There was another man coming out behind him in a well-tailored suit.

"I'm someone of no concern." she quickly shot out trying to come up with an identity to use.

"Oh, but everyone here matters. And you just happened to fall into one of the most secure locations in the world and you are no one of concern. What if you come back? What if you fall in here again? We can't have that happening." the man in the gray coat walked down the stairs and looked her in the eyes. "I ask you again. Who are you?"

She blinked slowly. "I don't know yet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Would I introducing me help?"

River shook her head catching a glance at the security cameras. The Doctor was stepping out of the TARDIS and looking around for her. "Please. I just need to go back. I won't tell anyone about Torchwood."

The man in the gray coat stood up strait looking down at her. "No. We can't have you remembering anything that has happened here. Not even our names."

Quickly she pulled the gun of her pocket and shot him in the stomach and then she ran. She made it to the cog door and slipped sending her over the edge and into a pile of machinery. She looked up and grabbed the nearest thing to her which happened to be a jar with a hand in it. She looked up to see the man in the suit looking down at her his gun trained on her head. She stood up slowly tossing him the gun still clutching the hand. There was something comforting about the hand.

The man in the gray coat came around the corner completely healed. That's when it hit her. She brought her hand to her forehead. "Well that explains everything. Jack who does this hand belongs to?" she razed the jar up.

Jack glanced at his partner in the suit and then looked back at River. "It's mine. How do you know my name?"

"No it's not. It is not your hand. I'm just trying to figure out who it was once attached to." River said ignoring jack's question.

"It was the Doctors. Who are you and how do you know my name?" he was getting very confused by the sudden change in attitude from her.

"IT'S THE DOCTOR'S HAND! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH M... the doctor's hand." she quickly fixed her mistake and hoped he missed it.

"well it's not like he needed it." he shot back trying to figure out what she was going for in the start of the word she never finished.

"Do you know how many races would kill to get an atom of that hand? A Time Lord is an anomaly and now even the body of one is worth killing over. Do you know how much danger you are putting on this planet!" she stood there frigid glaring at Jack who involuntarily took a step back.

"Well if you are such an expert why don't you tell me your name so I can hunt you down again if needed." Jack smirked as she shook her head turning her back to him.

"Only if you jack, are willing to promise not to hurt me. You must promise not to toss me straight into a cell and never let me see the light of day. You must understand that I had no choice and that if you attack I will kill you and probably hurt all of the members of your team. Knowing who I am I could quite possibly kill you to the point you never could come back." she stood there looking at the ground. Quickly she blinked a single tear from her eye and turned around.

"Sure. That is an easy deal to make." he shrugged staring at her.

Slowly she nodded holding the jar close to her chest. "The name my mum gave me was Melody Pond. Later I had to change my name and I became River Song." River glanced up at jack the look of pure anger on his face obvious.

"You killed the Doctor?" he grabbed her arm dragging her to his office.

She glanced at the security camera and saw the Doctor in the entrance to Torchwood.

"Please hurry my love." she whispered.

Jack whipped around grabbing River's shoulders. "What did you just say?"

"nothing." she looked straight at him.

He grabbed her and pushed her into his office. He walked behind his desk pulling out a laptop and starts typing. "Give me one good reason not to send you right back to stormcage."

"You said you wouldn't. Other reason would be here in about a Min." River ran at the window overlooking the rest of Torchwood and dove through. She hit the ground in a summersault, still clutching the jar with the Doctors hand in it, and ran toward the cog door that was opining. The Doctor walked through the door as one of the workers pulled a lever initialing lock down. All 4 members of Torchwood pointed their guns at River.

Quickly The Doctor stepped in front of her as Jack ran down the stairs toward them. "Step away from the girl. She is dangerous."

The Doctor glanced at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sweetie, I'm fine but I think we should deal with him first. And it's your choice as what you want to do with this." she handed him the jar as he turned back to face Jack.

"It has been a long time hasn't it been jack. Never have had a chance to see what you did to make Torchwood good. Seams you lot still like guns though." he glanced at Gwen who was inching closer to River.

Jack looked confused. "Who are you? And what is it with people just walking into Torchwood?"

River rolled her eyes. "I didn't even want to be here. I was just going to leave."

The Doctor chuckled slightly. "They take everything so literally. I'm surprised they didn't surround the TARDIS when we landed."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "Wait! You're the Doctor?"

"Wake up smart one." River mumbled as Gwen talked River to the ground. River flipped Gwen over onto her back and Jumped backwards on to the railing next to the door. Jack just watched everything unfold as everyone on his team swarmed towards River. The Doctor was looking at River who crouched down. The Doctor opened his arms tossing the jar to jack who clutched it to his side and River launched herself over the heads of his team and into The Doctor's arms that caught her pulling her close. His team spun around ready for another assault on River when The Doctor sent a pleading look at Jack.

"Stop! Everyone just stop." He tuned to River and The Doctor. "Doctor you do know she will kill you."

The Doctor shrugged. "She already did. Twice in fact. First time she ended up saving me instead of letting me die and the second time I was in a doctor suit and it wasn't her choice. In fact she ended up stopping the universe just to save me. She is also the child of my former companions and was conceived on the TARDIS and is part Time Lady. And the next time someone hurts my wife I will hurt them and you know how much I dislike violence."

River reached up putting her hand over his mouth blushing. "You can be quiet now sweetie."

The Doctor nodded and smiled. Slowly he let go of River just standing next to each other. She removed her hand from his mouth. "Blushing type now? Never thought I'd see the day when River Song blushed." River looked like she was about to slap him but then both of them started laughing. Suddenly the ground shook and a piece of the ceiling came down towards Gwen who was standing away from everyone else...


	11. Chapter 11

River sprang forward pushing Gwen out of the way. Both of them hit the ground as the rock landed where Gwen was naught but a moment ago. Jack moved forward helping Gwen up. The Doctor rushed forward helped River up and started checking her for injuries. "Doctor I'm fine."

The Doctor blushed standing up. "Ok. Now let's get rid of the lockdown and see what happened." The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver around and opened the door.

River stood next to the Doctor. Jack and his team walked through the door first. River started to follow when the Doctor grabbed her arm. River tuned around to face him "yes, sweetie?"

He pulled her close hugging her tightly. "Are you sure you are fine?" River needed and leaned her head on The Doctors chest. The two of them just stood there for another min. "If you have any problems you know you can tell me, Right?"

River looked up at him seeing the honest concern for her reflected in his eyes. "Sweetie, I'd tell you if there was something bothering Me." he nodded leaning down kissing her forehead.

Jack poked his head in to the room. "Come on already. We don't have all day."

The Doctor and River exchanged a quick glance and snickered silently. They walked forward The Doctor jumping into the SUV next to Jack. River looked at the SUV seeing no place else to sit she smiled sadly as Jack noticed the predicament. Jack climbed out of the SUV as River turned headed toward the stairs that lead to the exit and the hub. Jack motioned to Owen to take the wheal. Owen scooted in and speeds off. Jack ran after River expecting to see she just left. What he was not expecting was to see her cleaning up the glass from the window she broke earlier. Jack approached with caution. "I'm not going to bite you know."

River never looked up as Jack started to relax a little. "So, You and The Doctor?"

She looked up. "What about it?"

He walked over standing over River as she continued cleaning the glass. "How did it happen? I mean come on. If someone killed me I'd be crazy to love them let alone marry them."

She looked down even lower hunching her shoulders in defeat. "It's a very long story."

Jack knelt down next to her. "We have time. Give me the shorter version."

She raised an eyebrow "Are you sure you want to hear about my childhood through current day?" he nodded so she started. "Well first bit is that I'm part time lady and a child of the TARDIS, don't ask. It is too long to explain easily. I grew up Raised by a group of aliens called the silence. They trained me into the perfect weapon to kill the Doctor. I ended up meeting the Doctor and poisoning him. He was dieting and whispered to me his love for River Song. At this point I was known as Mels. Amy showed me what River looked like so I gave all my remaining regenerations to him. Then the silence hunted me down put me in an Apollo space suit. It was designed to shoot the doctor. I stopped it and time was stopped. At this point the Doctor convinced me to marry him and in the long run kill him. But he was in a Robot powered by mini people so I just killed the Robot him. I went to jail for a murder I didn't commit and I kept meeting the Doctor. But each time he was younger. Then I came to the Library where there where things living in the shadows eating people and it ended up where the library was going to blow up and I downloaded everything into my brain saving everyone in the library. Then suddenly I have a new body and I'm trying to figure out the new Me." she slumped leaning on the railing.

Jack smiled slightly. "Basically you were kidnapped as a child turned into a weapon to kill the Doctor yet you refuse to let that happen?"

River shrugged. "Basically, yea, and now that I regenerated I'm sort of trying to be good so that I don't end up going back to jail."

Jack nodded. "Good idea. After we figure out what that shake was about I'll let you and The Doctor go on your marry little way." he smiled. "River I think I'm leaving him in good hands. But if I hear any differently I will have something to say."

River nodded and went back to work cleaning. "I'll do my best, Jack, but that's all I can promises."

Jack smiled. "Now let's see what they have so far. The sooner we finish this the sooner you and The Doctor can go have some fun"

Jack winked at her as River punched him in the stomach. "Jack learns some manners. I'm not the kiss and tell type of girl." She winked walking toward the computers tossing the glass in a bin as she went. Jack just smiled walking over to see what his team had already picked up if anything.


End file.
